Trick-and-Treat
by KeeperOfShadow1
Summary: A short one-shot story for the holidays. Even though Halloween isn't that big where I live, I got inspiration for this story and couldn't not write it. I would like to thank Crimson Eyed Sakura for Beta-ing this. If you would please give me feedback on this story, it will be appreciated greatly. Enjoy! c:


It was late in the night as the full moon was standing proud, high in the night sky. Few, if any, clouds troubled the grand visage tonight - as if this night was the one night in which the moon could shine in its full glory, to be admired by the people all around the world.

Down in the streets of Republic City, however, one person seemed not to have much attention for the sky. Korra sat behind some bushes in the park, hidden from sight, her knees drawn up to her chest. She sighed heavily as she stared into the water.

Tonight was Halloween, a cause of festivities to most; a night in which people dressed up as 'evil' or undead creatures, in which people - especially children - went out for candy and a good time, but also a night of celebration to ward off unwanted spirits.

Still, one of those unwanted 'spirits' troubled the young Avatar. She had dressed up as a creature of legends Bolin had told her about. According to the earth bender's description, she should look like a blood-sucking horror of the night called a vampyre. Korra knew next to nothing about those creatures, so, she had to rely on Bolin's descriptions, although, for Korra's taste, the thing called a corset was just a little too tight. But, then again, maybe she was wearing it wrong.

Korra had taken to the streets, and had observed a group of children as they did their round of 'trick-or-treat', as it was called. They seemed to have a lot of fun as they collected more and more sweets, so Korra had decided she wanted to try that for herself as well. So far, however, she had only gotten funny looks after the doors were opened and the inhabitants saw Korra, on her own. She didn't understand - did she do something wrong?

With another, even heavier sigh, Korra finally rose to her feet. She'd ask Bolin about it in the morning after pro-bending practice. For now, she could use a cheering up. Which reminded her... Asami had invited them all to a Halloween party. Damn it... she would be late because of all of this... Hopefully, the party would not be over yet.

Making haste, Korra took off, running out of the park and through the streets - which had gotten less and less crowded since she had entered the park - on her way to the Sato mansion. Luckily, it wasn't that far.

Several minutes later, Korra arrived at the gates to the mansion grounds. There she took a moment to take a breather, regaining her breath so she would not appear she had been running. She would not want to give people more reasons to think she had forgotten about the party; Korra saw plenty of reasons why people would already.

After she had calmed down enough, the Avatar stepped through the gates and walked toward the mansion but with every step she took, her heart sank a little more. It didn't sound like the party was still going on, and the parking space seemed awfully empty... The party had to be over already. She must have missed it...

Part of Korra wanted to turn tail and run, run back to the park and hide there as long as she could, but she knew she should face Asami and apologize. She could explain why she had not been there. Asami would understand... wouldn't she? The Avatar hung her head and slowly dragged herself toward the front door. Another long moment passed as she stood there, still doubting her decision, but finally, she knocked.

Almost instantly, the door flew open, surprising Korra. Asami appeared in the door opening, wearing something that could resemble a short pirate's costume. Had Asami seen her coming? She must have. Still, she did not look the other woman in the eyes, her gaze remaining on the floor underneath Asami's boots. "Asami... I..."

Asami shook her head, even though Korra wasn't looking at her face directly, and made a shushing sound. "Aren't you forgetting something?" She whispered, as if someone was nearby - an audience to a play, and Korra had forgotten a line.

Surprised, Korra looked up at the other woman with wide eyes. "Wha..." She started, but again, Asami shook her head, cutting the question short. The non-bender held up a clenched fist, before opening it to reveal a single piece of candy. "Aren't you forgetting something?" Asami repeated with a small smile.

"Ehhrmm..." Korra muttered, before she realized what Asami meant. "Trick or treat?" She spoke hesitatingly. After what had happened earlier tonight, she was not sure about anything anymore.

Asami nodded lightly, her smile turning into a small smirk as she dropped the piece of candy. Stepping closer, Asami put her hand on Korra's shoulder, and her mouth right next to Korra's ear. "Both." She whispered. Korra didn't understand, was confused and could only stare Asami in the eyes. "Wha.. But... I..." She kept tripping over the words. After a few failed attempts to speak, she finally managed to speak. "I missed the party." Again, she felt her heart sank at the thought.

Asami shook her head, grabbed Korra's hand, and pulled the Avatar into the house as a bell tower in the distance rang midnight. "No." She said, with a soft giggle, that smirk still on her face. "The party has just started."


End file.
